Morning Coffee
by melody-berry2
Summary: It was just a routine before going to work, but who knew meeting someone in a coffee shop would grow into something more. And why is this pink haired woman so cheerful in the mornings.
1. Chapter 1

Morning Coffee

Summary: It was just a routine before going to work, but who knew meeting someone in a coffee shop would grow into something more. And why is this pink haired woman so cheerful in the mornings.

Authors note: Hey everyone! So I'm trying this idea out, that has been in my head for a while now. So hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto also it's rated T for some minor language but that's all!

Most CEO's have their assistants get their coffee but after having Karin, mess it up everyday, it's more of a fuck it, I'll do it myself. One day he was driving to work and noticed a very private coffee shop that was about ten minutes away from work. It had a very antique feel to it and it was a little weird that it was called Sunrise Konoha Coffee. Being a CEO at Uchiha Enterprise gave him very little time to have freedom but coffee was something that he had to have every morning.

After passing the coffee shop a couple times before work, he decided he'd give the place a try because he seriously was tired of having shitty coffee every other day. As Sasuke walked into the shop he noticed an elderly couple, perhaps they are the owners , but surely enough they were working rather than having other workers. He never got how Karin would mess up his order when he just got black coffee. As he inspected the place, the elderly woman approached him, greeting him with a big smile and talked with a sweet tone like he was her grandson or something. It made him uncomfortable, but she was very polite and asked him if he would like to take a seat so that he can try a sample of their coffee. She told him that they don't get a lot of new customers but she hopes that the coffee won't disappoint.

While he waited for the coffee, he forgot that he didn't even tell her what he liked but noticed that she already had served him a cup. He decided he'd give it a shot since she was kind ( reminded him of his mother honestly) and truly enough it was the best coffee he has ever had. Without even replying about the taste, the elderly woman bowed and left him at the table so he can enjoy it. As he was finishing the coffee, and reading some emails on his phone the elderly woman came back with a thermal cup and placed it on the table. She smiled and said," I hope you come back soon dear! And please take this for the rest of the day." Sasuke looked at her and bowed back. "Arigatou gozaimasu." As he walked back to his car Sasuke was a little shocked, but content on the discovery of this coffee shop. And surely enough the elderly lady saw him the next day for another cup.

Author's note: So what do you think? Feel free to give reviews, and be gentle! First time writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning Coffee**

* * *

Summary: It was just a routine before going to work, but who knew meeting someone in a coffee shop would grow into something more. And why is this pink haired woman so cheerful in the mornings.

Authors note: Soooo thanks for those who have favorited and are following this story! Hope not to disappoint! But gonna try to make the chapters longer since I totally noticed the first was really short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura Haruno as a child was always left at Sarutobi's coffee shop, while her parents worked. She never understood the love the couple had since her parents rarely showed affection. But being surrounded around such love and affection made her see the beauty that they had in life. Other than her grandparents, she loved the smell of the coffee they brewed. Her grandmother would always tell her that a cup of coffee could change someone's day. Even though many come in grumpy or mad, just think about how you can change that person's day all together. The Sarutobi's always told her that they had a special ingredient that made the coffee so special, rather than going to expensive coffee shops, their coffee would be made out of love and ingredients that helped the body be healthy.

While her child hood was surrounded by her grandparents, she had always come back to work at the shop while she went to school. She would meet so many people each day, but being able to make them smile would always just make her happy. Sakura was always dreaming of becoming a doctor, and it was something she strived to achieve. Her school years were full of amazing friendships, but whenever she had a bad day, she would end up at the shop.

Sakura during high school had a couple of boyfriends, but they never really understood her. She would be taken on dates, and given gifts but she would never really fall in love with them. Only once she had let a boyfriend of hers named Kiba enter her heart, but she was glad she never loved him because she cheated on her with the whole cheerleading team. Sakura was always the science nerd in high school but she never really cared for popularity. The day she got accepted to medical school, her grandparents celebrated by giving each customer a cup of their best coffee. Even though it saddened her that she had to leave for the time being, her grandparents assured her that they will be here waiting.

As years went by and she finally had reached her goal she returned to the small coffee shop and noticed that it was the same as she remembered. Her grandparents were delighted that she was back and had told her that she didn't have to work in the coffee shop. But Sakura denied and told them, she loved working there. Even though she may not be able to work as much as before, she will always help.

Sakura didn't really know how a little coffee shop could give her so much peace and tranquility. But she made a habit that before work she would, relax at the small coffee shop and just enjoy the morning. Sometimes she would come on weekends to help them prepare for the rest of the week, or sample out new flavors of coffee she could make.

She always got to see how customers would enter for a cup of coffeeand change there stressful movements to relaxed ones. But when a raven-haired businessman started coming she wondered. How different each person's life can be, and how a little coffee shop can be that start of something new in the persons life.

* * *

Author note: Well there's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
